


Hey

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Free!
Genre: Classroom, Cute, Fluff, M/M, School, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: He swallowed before putting his hand on top of the piece of paper, not sure if he was trying to hide it or forget it was there. Maybe both. Then a cough interrupted his thoughts and he looked out of the corner of his eye seeing Momo's cheesy grin. Great...





	

* * *

Niitori felt something hit the top of his head right before a folded piece of paper fell on his desk. His first reaction was to stare at it in shock and horror as he was in the middle of class. A very quiet class. A quiet class in the middle of an important test.

He swallowed before putting his hand on top of the piece of paper, not sure if he was trying to hide it or forget it was there. Maybe both. Then a cough interrupted his thoughts and he looked out of the corner of his eye seeing Momo's cheesy grin. Great...

He carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

* _Hey_ *

Hey? He had wasted a piece of paper and the chance of being caught to write "hey"? He didn't know what compelled him to scribble back a reply, but he did, tossing it to the other's desk.

* _Hey_ *

A few peaceful minutes passed by and he felt like he could relax a bit and concentrate more on the test without interruptions when another piece of paper came bouncing on to his desk. Why? Why was this happening? And why did he keep opening up the letters?

* _What's the answer to #15?_ *

*...*

* _No. Really. #15_ *

* _I studied and am only on #11. How did you get so far??_ *

* _Lucky I guess?_ *

*...*

He seriously could not answer. He worked late in to the night making sure he would pass this test and now he's faced with the fact Momo was ahead of him. He dared to look up at the clock even when he knew better. He felt himself begin to panic and had to take slow breaths to even get his eyes to focus on the words in front of him. If Momo even dared to throw another note he would...

* _You're moody today._ *

He couldn't stop himself. He scribbled a quick message and crumpled it up instead of folding it neatly and threw it back.

* _I'm trying to take a test and you're trying to cheat and if we get caught we're both in trouble._ *

* _We ain't gonna get caught._ *

* _You're lucky this isn't a language test. Your vocabulary is atrocious._ *

* _But you're atleast still talking to me...so...#15?_ *

Ai had to count to ten. Slowly. It would take that long for him not to throw something else at Momo than the piece of paper. After the count down he looked at question 15 and blinked. It was possibly the easiest question on the test! Why was he asking??

* _Don't be ridiculous._ *

* _Come on! I could have asked you about 69_ *

* _There is no question 69._ *

It was mere seconds after he tossed the note that he realized he had fallen for that. He felt like slamming his head against the desk.

* _heheheh_ *

*...*

* _Come on! It was funny! And your expression when you realized it was priceless!!!_ *

*...*

* _Nitori-senpai?_ *

* _Are you done yet?_ *

He really wasn't in the mood any more. He would surely fail this test now as his concentration had been shaken. And he would also have to face the fact that an underclassman was IN his class and obviously flying through the test with no issues. How was he going to face anyone if he failed this class? He had to pass!

* _You look really stressed. Let's go swimming after this!_ *

* _Let me concentrate!_ *

* _You know you want to..._ *

Nitori ignored him, returning to his test. Maybe...just maybe...if he paid him no attention he would leave him alone. He should have known better. Another piece of paper came flying on to his desk.

* _Come on..._ *

And another...

* _Please?_ *

And another...

* _It'll be fun!_ *

His desk was now littered with little notes. The last one staring at him as he gave in, resting his head on the desk.

* _I see that smile on your face_ :P*

He couldn't move. Couldn't raise his head. He wasn't one to admit defeat, but he was getting there. He felt something hit the back of his head before it bounced to his hand that was also resting on the desk. Don't look, he kept telling himself. Don't look...

* _This Otter wants play time._ *

Nitori couldn't stop the groan that escaped. He was doomed on so many levels.

"Nitori?" He at first didn't recognize the voice talking to him and gave another groan. "Nitori, are you well?"

It slowly sunk in that it was the teacher's voice asking him the question and he sat up straight, eyes wide. "Sensei!" He quickly shoved all the small pieces of paper on his desk to the floor, stepping on them to hide any evidence of what had been going on.

His eyes widened as the teacher continued to stare at him. "You look a little pale. I think it would be wise to send you to the nurse."

Nitori slumped in his chair, ready to crawl underneath it. He just knew what was coming next.

"Do I have a volunteer to accompany Nitori to the nurse?"

Momo immediately jumped up. "I'll go!" He smiled even as he heard Nitori groan again.

"Ah, Mikoshiba. Thank you for volunteering. Is your test complete?"

"Yep!" He grabbed not only his paper but the ones off Nitori's desk as well before speeding up to the large desk up front. "Nitori-senpai couldn't finish due to his unwell health. Can he take it later?"

"I'm sure we can work something out." The teacher took the papers from Momo who turned around giving Nitori a thumbs up, impressed by his quick thinking.

In a blink Momo was by his chair, pulling him up and helping him out of the class room. He didn't even try to resist. He should never had looked at that first note that had landed on his desk.

They made their way down the silent halls, Momo's steps more exuberant than Nitori's as he felt dread build in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sick. He knew he wasn't. It was just stress. And stupid Momo with those notes! And...

He *had* smiled when seeing them because for as annoying as they were he knew Momo was trying to help in his own way. A hand slipped in to his and when he looked over Momo had the cheesiest grin on his face.

He sighed. "You are such an idiot."

"But you loooo~ve me." His voice gave an off key note. Ai was suddenly stopped by a pull of his hand and felt Momo's arms go around his waist and a pointed chin resting on his shoulder. "I can make you feel better than any silly nurse..." The words were whispered in his ear.

"I don't need a nurse." Ai frowned even as he felt his ears burning at the words Momo had said.

"That's ok. I don't like sharing." He pecked an innocent kiss on his boyfriend's cheek as he watched the pinkness spread down his neck and onto the face he just kissed.

"Momo-kun we're in the middle of the hallway!" He squeaked out.

Another devilish grin came to his face. "I know the way back to our dorms."

"That's not the point!" Ai felt his voice get higher.

"Then what is?" Momo still had his arms wrapped around him and had no intention of letting go any time soon. Everyone was in their classroom so what did it matter?

"I...it's..." He gave a sigh, slumping in the light embrace. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course! You looked kinda desperate." He tightened his grip, snuggling closer. "Now let's go back to our room and cuddle and forget about tests and ignore everything..." He let go, grabbing Ai's hand and pulling him down the hallway. "In bed of course, under the covers!" He cackled as he looked back at the embarrassed look on Nitori's face.

Nitori sighed again even as he was dragged down the hallway, feeling as if he may die of embarrassment. But he knew, no matter what people said, Momo was good for him. Good *to* him. He reminded him when he may be becoming too serious, when it was okay for him to be serious on a topic. Knew when to interrupt him and when to leave him alone. He was annoying and loud on most occasions, but there was always two sides to a coin. And he was Nitori's lucky coin.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from...just obsessed with Free! a little bit and needed some cute fluff to write.


End file.
